


the sun comes with a latte

by milkbirds



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Slightly Older Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, coffee shop AU, oblivious Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbirds/pseuds/milkbirds
Summary: Hanzo Shimada attends a coffee shop near his campus after hard days. What happens when the barista he has been crushing on for so long turns out to be the manager and offers him a position at the café?





	1. Spring 1

“Here ya go, darlin’.” The barista said with his usual southern drawl. “Thank you.” He added as Hanzo took the ceramic plate off his hands.

Hanzo nodded and took the plate of chocolate cake in one of his hands, the other clutching onto his umbrella handle. His usual after a hard day of work, the thinnest slice of cake the barista usually on counter can cut. Said barista had that southern drawl that he has heard a group of women say remind them of a cowboy’s voice. Hanzo also heard from the same type of girls that he was the manager of the place. He took a seat at the booth and set his bag down along with his umbrella on the seat next to him.

It was usually slow when Hanzo came to the coffee shop and he knew the manager often liked to speak to the few customers that were around. All customers but Hanzo himself, but he did not mind. During the past year, he became infatuated with the cowboy-esque man whose name tag spelled Jesse. While on his visits, he would admire Jesse from afar and observe his handsome, yet somewhat aged features. 

Jesse had a very charming grin and liked to have a good laugh with those who he kept company. The barista’s charms proved to not only be effective towards Hanzo but to the other guests of the shop, he thought and picked up the thin fork that sat on the same plate as the cake and picked off a piece. He sighed, furrowing his brows a bit. Just one bite and all his stress would be gone for today as it would everyday. He took his bite, savoring the sweet yet slightly bitter taste of the cocoa. 

But it proved worthless and his eyes trailed over towards his second stress remedy, the handsome manager of the store who never spoke to him. The barista was behind the counter, fixing up a cup of coffee. He sighed a bit, wondering why Jesse never approached him like he did others. Jesse looked back to him this time and grinned to which Hanzo immediately felt his cheeks heat up and quickly jerked his face away. He worked on the cake again, not sure how to react from finally getting the barista’s attention.

The college student kept his eyes locked onto the brown cake on his plate, its crumbs scattered across the white ceramic. He tapped his fork through the crumbs, trying to play off being caught looking at Jesse. He figured it went well, until he heard the southern drawl directed towards him.

“Doin’ okay here?” Jesse asked him, the wide yet natural grin on his face as usual. “Need anythin’ else with that cake?”

Hanzo shook his head. “No sir, the cake is fine.” He said. The cake was not just fine but the best chocolate cake he has ever tried. It just failed to lift up his mood after his day. 

“A polite one, aren’t ya?” The barista asked set down a cup with a gilded rim, containing a latte decorated with a swan on top. “Here, on the house. No need for the formalities.” He said and pulled a tiny metal spoon from his black apron. He set it down on the plate that held the cup of coffee.

Hanzo looked at the cup in awe before turning to Jesse. “I cannot accept this for free. I am sure I can afford a cup of coffee.” He said.

“Naw hun, take it. I can afford to give ya a cup of coffee for free.” Jesse said. “Mind if I sit with ya?” He asked to which Hanzo shook his head. The barista took a seat. “Ya lookin’ more frowny than usual, figured I’d let ya try somethin’ new.”

Hanzo looked at the barista curiously. “Than usual?” He asked.

Jesse immediately flustered, figuring he might have said something wrong and put up his hands to make a waving gesture with both. “Ah, don’t worry about that now, darlin’.” He said. “I was fixin’ myself a cup, been practicing swans lately.” He explained. “This one turned out beautiful, figured I’d give it to the regular with a rain cloud over his head.”

“Rain clouds?” Hanzo asked as he picked up the cup, fingers on the handle and palm on the side. “I make you think of rain clouds?” He asked. Well just when his day was turning out worse, he found out his crush saw him as a gloomy rain cloud. But it must not be such a bad thing because it got him free coffee.

“No, no that ain’t what I meant.” Jesse said, laughing nervously. “Sorry, if I’m intrudin’, I’ll leave ya be if I am.”

Hanzo’s eyes immediately widened and he quickly shook his head. “No, no, you are not causing problems.” He could not pass up on his chance to finally talk to his crush. “Please, stay.”

The barista only gave the younger man a curious look. “If that is what ya want, darlin’.” Jesse said with a laugh. “The sweetened latte is a common order here.” He explained. “One of my favorites too. Love drinkin’ and makin’ it.”

Hanzo nodded and pressed the rim of the cup towards his mouth. He took a sip from the coffee and felt his eyes immediately brighten up. “It is delicious.” He said as he pulled the cup from his lips. “It is creamy… and smooth.”

Jesse laughed. “Glad to see you ya like it, sweetheart.” He said. “Our beans are all roasted nearby.” He explained. “We also use organic milk.”

A soft smile appeared on Hanzo’s face as he looked back to the latte with the now ruined swan. “I ruined your perfect swan.” He pointed out.

“So the raincloud can smile.” Jesse said to which Hanzo immediately shook off the smile with a blush on his face. “Hey now, it ain’t bad to smile.”

Hanzo smiled again, a bit more nervously. For a minute he forgot that a smile can impress anyone. “Sorry.” He said as he kept up the weak smile.

“Don’t gotta do it again if ya ain’t feelin’ it. At least I know that first smile was genuine.” Jesse said with a laugh.

Hanzo laughed, but quietly with the barista sitting across from him and took another sip from the latte.

Jesse turned his head all over the place before facing Hanzo again. “Pretty slow here this evenin’.” He pointed out. “Wanna learn how to make a latte?” He asked.

Hanzo looked down at the ruined swan before looking back up to Jesse and nodded. Receiving a lesson on how to make pretty lattes from his favorite barista sure sounded like a great idea.

“Done with the cake? I would hate for ya to waste it.” The manager said. “The owners get up early to make it every morning.”

Hanzo picked up the fork that sat on the cake’s plate and began to fork up a small piece of it. “It is very good.” He said. “Tell them I appreciate it.”

“Yet you always get the thinnest slice.” Jesse said and Hanzo’s face immediately began to flush again. “Just teasin’ ya.” The barista added.

Hanzo took the forkful of cake into his mouth and then helped himself to the final bites of the cake. “You really like to tease.” He said with a pout and set the fork down.

“Can’t help myself.” The barista said and stood up and picked up the crumb garnished plate. “Finished?” Jesse asked and reached out his hand to take the empty coffee cup.

Hanzo finished up the coffee and handed it towards Jesse who extended a hand to the empty cup and its escorting plate. “Thank you.” The student said and grabbed his things before standing up.

“You follow me now, we got lockers in the back for ya to leave your stuff in.” Jesse said as he made his way towards the counter. He went behind to set the ceramics into the bus tub and lead Hanzo to the office.

Hanzo nodded and followed the barista to said room, the bag strap over his shoulder and hand holding onto the umbrella.

“I’ll go open one of the lockers for ya.” Jesse said and then pointed towards a desk. “You can set that umbrella by my desk there.”

The young man walked over to said desk and set the umbrella next to it, letting it angle to stand but take leverage onto the metal. He looked around the desk as the barista fumbled with the locker, observing the belongings that kept it company. A desktop computer sat on top of it along with a couple papers. A spare apron draped over the rolling chair and a cork board was displayed over the monitor. The board had a few papers for local events and the printed work schedule for the baristas. 

Hanzo observed the schedule, eyes focused on Jesse’s schedule. He worked everyday except for two days and worked from 3p-11p on those days. His full name read Jesse McCree. So, his last name was McCree. He then looked over to the few pictures set up on the desk, framed into smaller frames that allowed the pictures to sit on top of the desk. Most of the pictures had Jesse and groups of friends. Of course the barista had friends outside of work. He was charming and everyone seemed to love him. 

A picture that caught Hanzo’s eye was one where Jesse appeared younger, maybe younger than Hanzo’s present age. He stood in the middle with three people who seemed older than him. All of them including Jesse were dressed in the signature uniform of the coffee shop workers: dress pants and white button up, accompanied with a red or black tie and a black apron around them. Maybe those were former workers or the owners Jesse had referred to earlier. 

“Sorry that took so long.” Jesse said as he walked over to the desk and Hanzo jolted in surprise as he heard the barista’s voice again. “Sorry darlin’ did I scare ya?” He asked to which Hanzo shook his head.

“I was just focused on… something.” Hanzo answered and looked over to the row of lockers to see one that was opened and began to walk over it to it.

Jesse laughed and picked up a pen from a cup on his desk and began writing down a few numbers onto a pad of sticky notes. “Forgot the combination for a bit, finally remembered though and for your sake I’m writin’ it down.” He explained.

“I do not blame you, there are a lot of workers here.” Hanzo said and stuffed his bag into the locker.

“We get pretty pretty crowded during the day, not so much the evenin’ though.” Jesse said. “We’re a popular brunch spot too.” He explained. “There is usually more staff here durin’ those times.”

“I’ve heard.” Hanzo said, he found out about the place from hearing some of his classmates at the university talk about it. Best cakes in town with the best coffee to match. It was even better that the shop was closer to the campus. 

“Heard?” Jesse asked as he began to walk out the office, gesturing for Hanzo to follow him. “Don’t like coming with friends?”

“I prefer the slower times.” Hanzo said. “I usually come here after work too.” He added. Work added with his studies made it difficult to have time for himself and when he did have that time, he preferred something more quiet. 

The only sound he appreciated was the muted light talks from the few customers that came when he did and the jazz that played through the shop’s speakers. Despite being in his third year of college, Hanzo found that he was not able to make friends. He did have a few people he talked to and studied with but he never made it past that with anyone. 

“Ya seem like the person who would.” Jesse said and waved to another barista who was covering for him. “Seems like she’s busy right now, I’ll introduce y’all later.” He assured and led Hanzo towards the espresso machines behind the counter. 

Hanzo looked at the machines curiously. “I have seen these before but I am not sure how to use them.” He said.

“Don’t be intimidated by this now, they’re simple once ya get how to use ‘em.” He explained and grabbed a couple of clean coffee cups.

The barista put two of the cups under the machine, where the espresso shot would come out. Hanzo watched him curiously as he walked to the stainless steel cooler to grab a carton of whole milk, striped with red and labeled whole. Jesse uncapped the carton and poured some milk into one of the metal pitchers after checking for its cleanliness.

“Clean supplies go into what makes our coffee so good.” The manager said and set the pitcher down.

Jesse unscrewed one of the portafilters, dumping the damp grinds into a tin box. He picked up a rag nearby and wiped it clean before walking over to the espresso grinder. He turned it on and let the fine grinds of coffee fill up the filter. He grabbed a tamper and pressed the grinds firmly into the filter before hooking it back onto the machine. He set it to ‘on’ and let the shot drip into one of the white ceramic cups and picked the pitcher back up. 

Hanzo watched as Jesse turned on the dairy steamer and let the rod slip into the pitcher, listening to the hiss as it frothed the milk. He took it as his chance to not observe the coffee making process but the coffee maker himself. Jesse was no doubt older than him, tanned skin with a scruffy beard. His chestnut-colored, shaggy hair was slightly long and pulled back into a tiny ponytail with a black elastic. Jesse was no doubt as handsome and mature just as Hanzo had always thought. The student was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the barista speak again, a flush on his face as he blinked in surprise.

“Doin’ okay there?” Jesse asked. “I ain’t borin’ ya, right?”

Hanzo shook his head. “Of course not, the process is intriguing.” The younger man said as Jesse pulled the pitcher away from the steamer.

“Is it now?” Jesse asked and cleaned off the steamer with a rag. “That’s good to know. I take pride in how I make a cup of coffee.”

Hanzo admired the way Jesse took pride in his work, that is for sure. 

“Milk steamed perfectly is like professional grade artist’s paints.” Jesse continued.

“Like paints?” Hanzo asked as he quirked a brow.

“Paints.” Jesse repeated. “If the milk ain’t good, your work won’t be.” He claimed. “Same thing with espresso. The espresso has three parts: heart, body, and crema. The crema is what holds your milk together, just like the canvas.” Jesse explained. “Watch carefully now.” He grabbed the cup that now contained a shot of espresso.

“I am already watching carefully.” Hanzo said and crossed his arms to which Jesse snickered, a wide grin on the barista’s face. 

Jesse groomed the milk, swirling the pitcher gently and tapping it on the counter before directing it towards the coffee cup. “I’ll show ya how to make the simplest thing on a latte, a heart.”

Hanzo nodded as Jesse poured in a little bit of milk from a high angle before lowering down and swiping through with the milk. The barista set the cup down on the counter and if Jesse had not set a latte heart inside Hanzo before, he surely did now. 

“Wanna try it?” The barista offered and poured some more milk into the pitcher. 

“Of course.” Hanzo said as Jesse set the pitcher down and began cleaning out the next portafilter.

“Espresso is made with freshly ground beans, grounded extra fine. We use this neat ‘ol machine here.” Jesse said as he turned it on, letting it whirr as it filled up the filter. “Ya keep it intact with this here.” The barista said and handed the portafilter over to Hanzo along with the tamper.

Hanzo pressed the tamper onto the grinds that filled up the filter and screwed it back onto the espresso machine just as he had observed Jesse do earlier.

“Already a natural.” Jesse whistled and pointed towards a button. “Press here and the espresso should start pourin’ into that cup.”

Hanzo pressed the button Jesse had referred to and picked up the milk pitcher. He stopped paying attention around here.

“No problem if ya don’t know it.” Jesse said and turned on the steamer. He placed his hands onto Hanzo’s and guided them to place the pitcher upwards to the steaming rod.

The student immediately blushed as Jesse’s large hands were placed onto his own. His much more outgoing crush that he knew nothing about was already making physical contact with him. 

“Tilt it this way.” Jesse said and guided Hanzo to tilt the pitcher. “Now ya wanna hold it there for just a little bit.” Hanzo nodded and listened as the the steamer hissed into the milk.

“Now adjust it to the center.” Jesse said and guided it to where the rod was now in the middle of the pitcher, letting it froth a little bit more before letting Hanzo take it away. “Swirl it a bit.”

Hanzo did just that and tapped it onto the counter like he had observe the barista do before. Jesse picked up the cup of espresso and handed it over to Hanzo. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself now.” Jesse said. “Do it just like I did and if ya have any questions don’t be too afraid to ask. It usually takes a while for new staff here to master it anyway.”

Hanzo nodded and began to do as he observed Jesse done just a few minutes ago. He lifted the pitcher up and poured just a little bit milk in a swirl before lowering the pitcher into the cup and striking through. He huffed as he looked at the result, not his best work, that’s for sure. The supposed heart looked more like a blob that was trying to float away from the cup.

“Better than most starters.” Jesse said with a laugh. “Don’t be hard on yourself.”

“I thought I would do better than that.” Hanzo said with a pout.

“Hey now, what did I just say?” Jesse asked. “You got the angle wrong, tilt it a little bit towards the side of your dominant hand while you are forming the circle rather than stayin’ in the center.” He explained. “You also striked the heart too early.”

Hanzo nodded and looked at his sad latte heart before setting it back down on the counter next to Jesse’s effortless yet perfect one. 

“Tell that raincloud of yours to get off your ass, here I thought this would cheer ya up more.” Jesse said as he picked up the cup that was decorated with the blob. “I sure appreciate your work.” He said and took a sip from it. “You already know how to make a great tastin’ latte anyway.” He assured.

“Only with your help though.” Hanzo said. “I am not that upset over it.” He watched as the barista help himself to the coffee.

“What’s got ya feelin’ so down today, anyway?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo sighed and looked down to the polo he wore then back to Jesse. “A bad day at work.” He said as Jesse observed the uniform shirt.

“Yeesh, I’d imagine working there must be awful.” The barista said and finished up the latte. “Tell ya what.”

“What?” Hanzo asked.

“We’re in need of a helping hand right now, especially since summer is coming along and everyone wants to take their vacations or move on.” Jesse explained. “Why don’t ya work here instead? I’ll make sure ya have as many good days as I can.”

“Work here?” Hanzo asked, how would he be able to concentrate with Jesse McCree always around him?

“Yes, work here. It’s as simple as that, silly.” Jesse said with a laugh. “What do ya say? I’ll hand ya an application, ask ya a few questions for fun, and give it to you.”

“That easily?” Hanzo asked.

“Yessir.” Jesse said. “I am the one in charge of hiring people as well. I’ll even let ya meet the owners sometime during the process too. They’re usually here during the brunch rushes.”

“I would like that.” Hanzo said. He would be able to admire Jesse longer and more closely, that’s for sure.

“Great!” Jesse walked over to the bus tub to set the empty coffee cup in it. “Follow me, I’ll go grab the papers.

Hanzo followed the barista back into the office as the older man went to his desk to shuffle through the papers for an application. He took it into his hands along with a pen as Jesse handed it to him. 

“No rush on fillin’ it, you can even turn it in tomorrow if ya would like too.” The barista grinned. “Have a seat here if ya wanna fill it now.”

“Thank you…” Hanzo said. “But why are you offering me the position all of a sudden?” Jesse did see him almost everyday but they had never really spoken until now.

“Always thought you would be a perfect fit here to be honest, ever since I saw ya.” The manager answered. “Just needed to open up a bit more.”

All that could run into Hanzo’s mind was the fact that Jesse was so forward with his answer. “A perfect fit?” He asked.

Jesse nodded. “To be square with ya, I always was kinda intimidated to approach you on the offer.” He said. “Or well, anything.”

Of course Jesse is honest, that is likely what makes him so likeable. He is true to himself and is willing to fess it up if needed.

“It’s great that I finally got the chance to meet ya.” Jesse said. “Never got your name by the way.”

“Hanzo.” The student answered as he looked over to the barista as the older man extended his hand. “And you are Jesse.” He refrained from saying Jesse’s last name.

Jesse looked down to his name tag and nodded. “Got me, darlin’.” The barista laughed. “So Hanzo, what are ya doing treatin’ yourself to such horrible jobs anyway?” He asked.

“Trying to cover my livelihood funds while I study here.” Hanzo answered.

“Study, huh? College student?” Jesse questioned to which the younger man nodded. “You’re not from here either, aren’t ya?” Hanzo shook his head. “Where from?”

“Japan.” Hanzo answered.

“All the way from Japan?” Jesse asked. “Why? I bet it’s so much better there than here.” He laughed.

Hanzo hummed. “Perhaps it is.” He said. “I wanted more independence from my family.” Which came to the surprise of his father who he was always devoted to and his brother whose rebellious behavior made it more expected of him. 

“Aw, wantin’ to grow up so fast.” Jesse cooed. “Don’t do that now, you’re only this old once.”

Hanzo nodded. “I suppose.” He shrugged. “My brother is staying with me now that he is starting college.” He explained. “So maybe I am not too far from home any longer.”

“Nice to have some company from your family, especially after working such a painful job that don’t even pay much.” Jesse said. “I’d imagine they must help you when you’re on such a low income, huh?”

As much as Hanzo hated to admit that he caved in to help from his family, he nodded. “Yes… living here is quite expensive.”

“No shame, it is a big city and all.” Jesse said. “The owners here act like my parents, in fact, they took me to Japan one year.”

“Did you like it?” Hanzo asked.

“Sure did.” Jesse answered. “Went to Tokyo and got to visit a fairly popular coffee shop there.” He said. “The barista we talked to showed us how to make a cat out of foam. I should test it out sometime and maybe add it to the menu.”

Hanzo nodded. “I have no doubt that it would be popular.” He said.

“That’s the spirit.” Jesse said. “Well, I’d love to get to know ya better. You can fill out the app in here. I gotta start preppin’ for the dinner rush.”

Hanzo nodded as he watched Jesse make a small wave of his hand and leave for the bar. He turned to the desk and set the application down and began to fill it out.


	2. Spring 2

“Hanzo! You never told me it rained this much here!” Genji complained as he walked back into their living with with a white fluffy towel draped over his neck. If only he knew how much Hanzo’s first apartment leaked during the rain. 

“It does not hurt to check the weather forecast.” Hanzo said, rolling his eyes as the younger Shimada sat by him on the couch.

“All this rain is so not cool for my new hair.” Genji said, referring to the bright green hair and also what Hanzo likes to call an abomination. 

Hanzo did not comment and went back to looking at the screen of his laptop, watching carefully as the person in the video poured milk into a cup of espresso. He had to observe the technique for the simplest design. It would prove beneficial for his new job and maybe impress Jesse. He could already picture the barista praising him for being a fast learner and the thought made him grin.

“Eh? What’s making my grouchy brother smile?” Genji asked to be met with a tab on YouTube with a video playing of a barista pouring a perfect heart for their latte. He was also met with the various thumbnails on the recommended section, displaying all types of pretty latte art designs. “Coffee? I never knew you drank coffee.”

“I do not.” Hanzo said, adjusting his screen to hide it from Genji’s view. “Not often, at least.”

“Hey, what are you hiding? It isn’t like you’re watching porn, anija…. Unless this is porn to you?” Genji asked. “Even if you were watching porn, you don’t need to hide it from me of all people.” He said with a grin/

“It is not!” Hanzo quickly retorted, a quick blush on his face as he remembered the times Genji did not plug in his headphones properly during his moments. “Is sleeping with your classmates not enough for you to where you have to watch such things?” 

Genji watched as Hanzo revealed the laptop screen again, probably unintentionally and clicked on a new video of latte art. “Yeah, I guess.” He said. “Come on, I don’t fuck them that often.”

“Where is your date of the night anyway?” Hanzo asked as he watched the movements of the barista on screen. Well, an arm with a rolled up sleeve and hand holding onto a pitcher, the other on the coffee cup.

“The only date tonight I have is with television.” Genji said as he grabbed the remote to flicker the TV on. “There is always something good on Netflix. Besides, I cannot go out looking like this! The rain totally ruined my hair color and I don’t feel like retouching it just to go out for a few hours.”

Hanzo glanced over to his younger brother whose eyeliner was smudged at the end of his wings. “Do not be ridiculous, your hair looks the same.” He said. “Awful.”

“You should appreciate my hair more.” Genji said. “I think she’s beautiful.” He scrolled through the genres on screen. “So why this coffee obsession?”

“The coffee shop… I got a job there.” Hanzo said. 

“That coffee shop?” Genji asked with surprise in his voice. “They hired you of all people!?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hanzo asked.

“It’s so hard to get a job there, I know so many people who applied and got rejected! Now they hire Mr. I Can’t Fake a Smile!” Genji explained. That is true, the place is always accepting applications but rarely will a new face show up in the staff.

“I can fake a smile.” Hanzo scoffed, he really could not, remembering how Jesse had reacted towards his attempt to smile again after that first time. His face flushed upon remembering that embarrassing moment.

“Sure.” Genji said. “Well, I’m glad that means you’ll stop working at that stinky joint. It makes you grouchier than usual.”

“Than usual?” Hanzo asked and moved over to his tab of emails, seeing the notification go towards (1). Genji just waved his hand, out of snarky comebacks as he clicked on a show that he would spend all night on.

Hanzo’s eyes immediately widened as he saw the name Jesse McCree on the email next to the star that marked favorites. He quickly opened the email and began reading the message Jesse had to send him.

Dear Hanzo,  
I hope you are still considering taking on my offer! See ya tomorrow at 4:00 p.m.? Don’t worry about uniform, I got it covered. I’ll let you know other information such as pay and benefits tomorrow too.

On the bottom came the Jesse’s electronic signature that provided his full name, position as manager, phone number, workplace, and workplace number. He types almost exactly like the way he talks! That was the first thought that ran through Hanzo’s mind once he had finished reading that. Hanzo stared at the email as if he had just gotten a text message from his crush and did not know how to respond. 

His long pale fingers began to clack away on the keyboard as he tried to figure out the best reply to that email. He constantly typed up phrases and dismissed them, having trouble with finding the best response, one that would make him seem excited yet not attached. 

Genji looked over to Hanzo. “Why are you typing so fast and loud?” He complained as he watched Hanzo jolt in surprise, a strand of hair slipping from the hair elastic holding his long hair in a ponytail.

“No reason.” Hanzo dismissed and continued typing away.

“Come on, you can totally tell me if you have a significant other.” Genji said.

“He is not my significant other!” Hanzo retorted. “He is my new boss!”

Genji snickered. “He?” He asked. “Hanzo, do you have a crush on this new boss of yours?”

“I do not!” Hanzo said and shut his laptop down and stood up. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Hanzo. It happens more often than you think.” Genji said, rolling his eyes at Hanzo’s overreaction.

He was sure Genji did not believe him as he carried his laptop to his bedroom with him. Maybe some silence from Genji’s comment and whatever the hell he was watching will allow him a better environment to think of the best reply for Jesse McCree’s email.

~

“Wow! The uniform looks nice on ya, darlin’!” Jesse said as Hanzo adjusted his red bow tie.

“Thank you.” Hanzo uttered, the compliment certainly did not help the blush that was now apparent on his no longer pale cheeks.

“Now just one final touch.” Jesse said and draped a black apron onto Hanzo and began to tie the knot. The barista then moved back to face Hanzo’s front. “Hmm… your hair is pretty long, let’s get it out of your face. Wait here.”

Hanzo nodded and watched as Jesse walked over to his desk to pick up a few black bobby pins. He then went behind Hanzo, and the Shimada immediately felt his cheeks flush again once he realized how much taller Jesse was than him.

“Would you mind if I do your hair for you?” Jesse asked to which Hanzo shook his head.

Jesse pulled the hair elastic that held Hanzo’s hair in a loose ponytail and let it fall around his wrist. He brushed the younger man’s hair back with his thick, calloused fingers and twisted the black hair into a delicate bun. He secured it with the pins and let a strand of hair in the front fall from the bun. Hanzo never would have thought that he would be able to make so much physical contact with the barista he crushed so badly on.

“There, that should keep your hair out of your face and out of your food.” Jesse said. “Now let’s get to trainin’!” He lead Hanzo to the bar.

Hanzo followed him, looking at the other sections of the counter and then at the kitchen. 

“Don’t be too intimidated by everything. We’ll go over everything slowly.” Jesse said.”It’s slow right now too so it’s just us here but Lena and Hana should be coming in soon to help me with dinner rush later.” He explained. “Lena was the girl on counter yesterday, didn’t get the chance to introduce you to her since she was a little busy.”

Hanzo nodded, remember the bubbly, spiky haired girl from yesterday who took the orders. He could have sworn he had seen her around his campus. Maybe she was a younger student or a different major. Maybe both.

“Both her and Hana are quick workers so don’t sweat too much over anything you don’t quite get yet.” Jesse explained. “You’ll get it later.”

The student only nodded but made a mental note to try his best to get everything Jesse would teach him as soon as possible. 

“I’ll have you primarily learn cold bar since summer is comin’ up and maybe some kitchen work today.” Jesse said. “Torb was supposed to have kitchen today but he called off for some family thing and no one else wanted to fill.”

Hanzo laughed quietly, even at a decent place to work at, workers still want their free time. 

“What’s so funny now? I see ya got rid of that rain cloud today.” Jesse said.

“It is nothing.” Hanzo said. “Do not worry about it….” He added and than glanced over to the espresso machines at the hot bar. “Will you be showing me more about lattes…?” He asked.

“Lattes? Of course! I’ll even show ya the other espresso drinks at some point too!” Jesse answered, a wide grin on his face. “I will let you practice during slow times once I show ya how everything works.”

Hanzo nodded. “So not right now?”

“Unfortunately not, maybe I can during my next break?” Jesse suggested, trying to picture Hanzo’s training schedule in his head. “Baristas here must learn how to make some coffee art at their best before they work on espresso drinks and I wanna get the easier stuff out the way first. Art takes time.”

“I understand.” Hanzo said, a bit disappointment in his tone. Noticing it, he hoped Jesse had not. He wanted to let the barista know how grateful he was for the job and a chance to spend time with him. 

“Something wrong?” Jesse asked as Hanzo mentally cursed himself, realizing that Jesse did pick up on the tone.

“Nothing. I would love to know more about cold bar and the kitchen.” Hanzo answered and made an effort to have a more excited tone in his voice.

“Don’t worry, everyone is always excited to make the coffee art. It’s fun once ya get the hang of it.” Jesse reassured. “Just as promised in your benefits, you’ll get a nice meal during your break too! I’ll demonstrate through a cup of coffee I’ll let ya have. Sound good?” He asked.

Hanzo nodded. “Yes. That is fine with me.”

~

Jesse set a plate of a sandwich, cut diagonally into triangles on the kitchen counter and set down a latte with a heart on the center next to it. The latte was from a demonstration earlier that Jesse had promised but he wanted to do something extra for it if Hanzo would be alright with it. Of course Hanzo was alright with whatever the barista had wanted to do to his coffee.

The manager grabbed a spoon and mix the heart around to form a circle and than another to scoop foam out of a pitcher, creating by steaming milk long enough. “Let’s make cat I promised I would try.” He said and Hanzo nodded. “Can ya pour me a tiny shot of chocolate syrup?”

With a wide smile on his face, Jesse laid the foam on top of the coffee as Hanzo went to grab the chocolate Jesse had asked for. The barista added another scoop of form onto the coffee and began to smooth out and round the foam, gently and carefully. Hanzo watched carefully as he set the tiny glass that held the chocolate syrup next to the foam pitcher. Hanzo could not help but take this as another time to examine Jesse’s features, his brown focused eyes and the way his brown hair was slipping from the elastic’s hold nothing but hard work. He was pulled from his thoughts as Jesse moved on from the foam head.

Once the shape of the foam was good enough for him, Jesse the reached for the tiny spoon and scooped two tiny pieces. He placed the pieces where the cat’s ears should be and began to sharpen them to how a cat’s ears should be. 

“So Hanzo, ya like chocolate, right?” Jesse asked and picked up a toothpick.

“Yes, very.” Hanzo answered. “I like chocolate very much.”

Jesse smiled at him and scooped some chocolate with the toothpick and dotted on the cat’s eyes. “You certainly do give our chocolate cake a lot of attention.” He said. “I should let ya try a mocha sometime.”

“Mocha?” Hanzo asked curiously.

“Basically coffee with chocolate in it.” Jesse said and scooped more chocolate from the clear glass to dot on a nose for the cat.

“That does sound good.” The student said with a grin.

“Craving it already? I’ll make ya one tomorrow for your break.” Jesse suggested.

“I would love that.” Hanzo said as he watched Jesse mark on the cat’s whiskers.

“Ta-da!” Jesse said, quoting the barista he had met in Tokyo. “A cat for the newest member of our team.” He said as Hanzo picked up his sandwich plate.

Hanzo looked at awe at the cat, wondering how he got something he had never done before so perfect. Well, Jesse has been doing coffee for a while as implied by the framed picture by his desk. Of course he would be able to master such a thing. Besides, he made it look so simple and easy, just like those latte hearts of his. 

“Will you show me how to make a cat too?” Hanzo asked.

“Course I will.” Jesse said. “Ya like it?” 

“Yes, very much. Thank you.” Hanzo answered.

“No need for the thanks, darlin’.” Jesse said and picked up the cat latte gently. “There’s a small table in the office, it’s where we eat during breaks.”

The two walked past the girl Jesse introduced earlier to Hanzo as Hana who immediately stopped whatever she was doing to walk over to Jesse.

“No way!” Hana gasped as she looked at the cat making home on the coffee cup. “That’s adorable! Can you make a bunny too?” She asked.

Jesse laughed. “Maybe.” He answered. “But I think it should be for another day. Sorry to disappoint ya, Hana.”

Hanzo did not want to admit to himself but he felt special knowing that Jesse made a cat latte first thing for him. He followed Jesse into the office and than to the little dining table. He placed his plate on top of the table and took a sip as Jesse placed the cup of coffee on top. 

“Alright you enjoy your meal now and let me know if you’re still hungry.” Jesse said. “The dinner rush is beginning but I ain’t gonna rush ya. First day after all and you earned this break.” 

“Thank you.” Hanzo said and watched as Jesse walked out of the office to tend to the kitchen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry! Thanks again to my bestie for beta-ing. <3 Any feedback is appreciated!


	3. Summer 1

“Aw, is that for little ‘ol me?” Jesse asked as Hanzo set down a small white plate with a ceramic cup of coffee on top. 

The younger man nodded and pulled a tiny silver spoon from the pocket of his apron and sat it on top of the plate. “I thought it would compliment the sandwich.” He said.

For the most part, it was a lie. Jesse had told him that dark roasts went better with savory foods in the case that a customer would like a recommendation. However, Jesse had always told him that compliments should be taken with an open mind. Not everything would taste the same to everyone. Because of this rule, it was not as if Jesse could correct him. Hanzo handed him the latte because Jesse had been aloof lately. 

The student had figured he would give him something that Jesse had once given to him on a bad day. Something that had definitely made him feel better. While he could not give a new job offer, Hanzo could offer the barista a latte. A latte decorated with a design he had been practicing that finally turned out to be perfect. It was no swan like the one Jesse had given him that day, it was a heart.

It seemed as though something had been bothering Jesse since his birthday had passed. On the barista’s birthday, the staff threw him a party in the shop with many regulars participating. The party was organized by the two owners of the shop and the woman who was in charge of the shop’s coffee blends. Everyone seemed happy, including Jesse himself. At a certain point during the party, said barista had grown distant and was an early leaver to his own birthday celebration. Since that night, he has been less like himself. Hanzo could not help but wonder what was troubling his manager.

His thoughts were interrupted but the same southern drawl he had grown infatuated with. “Woah! Why would ya look at that?” 

“Look at what, Jesse?” Hanzo asked in response, standing over Jesse.

“Your heart! It’s perfect, darlin’,” Jesse said. “I told ya that it will turn out pretty in no time.”

“Thank you.” The younger man said. “May I have a seat with you?”

“‘Course you can! I thought we were above the formalities now. Take a seat whenever ya want.” Jesse laughed.

Hanzo nodded and took a seat across from Jesse at the small dining table. The rookie barista wanted to say he figured that it would cheer him up. He wanted Jesse to know how much the swan latte he was given that day meant to him. But he felt that his concern would be intrusive, so he kept a thought like that to himself. It was not too obvious, Jesse had to put up his usual positive front for the customers. Hanzo felt weird for feeling as though the older man’s positivity had been off lately.

“Do you like the sandwich?” Hanzo asked, his dark brown eyes trailing to the plate with a half finished sandwich. “Brigitte wanted to try something with avocados.”

Brigitte was a new addition to the staff, helping out her father in the kitchen ever since the owners had decided on starting a new location. She liked to claim that she will one day be a better cook than her father and even Reinhardt himself, Torbjorn’s former help on busy days. The German man was set to prepare the food at the new location.

“I like it, Brigitte really wasn’t lyin’ when she said she would be the our shop’s best cook.” Jesse laughed, a bit weakly. “Afraid that I’m full though. Want the rest?”

Hanzo nodded, refraining from shouting out a yes. He had a big appetite, bigger than he would like to admit. He just did not know how to ask for bigger servings, even if they were offered to him. Jesse smiled at him, despite his tired eyes and slid the plate over.

“Enjoy.” Jesse said and picked up the tiny coffee spoon and began to mix around the latte. “Sorry about ruining your heart. Guess it’s payback for ruining my swan.” The barista teased.

The younger man grinned back at his manager in response. Hanzo did not mind Jesse ruining his heart. In a way, he was already ruining Hanzo’s heart after all. He picked up the second triangle of the sandwich and took a bite.

“I think Gabe would love Brigitte’s idea too, he’s a sucker for avocados.” Jesse said as he brought the cup to his lips to take a sip of the latte. “Coffee’s gotten cold.”

It was the air conditioning the shop had for the summer. Jesse had talked about how regulars and Lena would complain about the heat outside so the temperature was always extra cold in the shop. Unfortunately, the cold did nothing to keep the hot beverages warm. 

“Apologies.” Hanzo said and Jesse shook his head.

“What did I just say about the formalities?” Jesse asked with a laugh. “We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

Warmth immediately hit Hanzo’s chest as well as cheeks. Jesse considered him a friend, even though they had only been talking for a few months. The rush of warmth that hit his body would probably be enough to heat up Jesse’s coffee again, even though he was strongly advised to never reheat coffee.

“Friends.” Hanzo mused. “Yes, we are friends.” He said, a grin back on his face again.  
While the affections of friendship were not exactly what Hanzo had felt towards his colleague, he took pleasure in the fact that they were getting somewhat closer. He had never imagined that he would get any closer to Jesse the day he realized his attraction towards the older man.

“Good.” Jesse said. “To be honest with ya, I still get intimidated by you sometimes.” The barista admitted to Hanzo’s shock. “Felt like ya didn’t feel the same way but I’m glad I was wrong.”

Hanzo took the thought to heart. He had calculated his mannerisms and what he said to Jesse and to anyone around Jesse to rub off the impression that he was perfect. It just happened to turn out that it was scaring the older man. He silently died inside. He then quickly and silently recollected himself.

“You’re very reserved, aren’t ya?” Jesse asked. “In that case, I’m glad that you have chosen me and my staff here to open up to. Even if it is happenin’ slowly.”

“I am glad to have the opportunity to open up to everyone here.” Hanzo personally wanted to say you. 

“Doing anythin’ this summer outside of work?” Jesse asked, pressing his lips onto the gilded rim of the cup. “Your school year is over now, ain’t it?”

“Yes.” Hanzo answered. “I am not sure if I have plans though. My brother and I might spend a week to visit my family.” 

Despite his charismatic personality following him to America, Genji always found time to spend with Hanzo. The older Shimada would not say it out loud but he did appreciate his brother’s company. 

“Oh that’s right! You’re from far away!” Jesse said a wide smile on his face again. “How’s your brother been?” He asked. “Genji, right?”

“Yes that is him. He is well and obnoxious as usual.” Hanzo said. “Has he been here before?”

“Yup.” Jesse said. “Comes here when you’re off and asks about ya. Always with company.”

“Sounds like Genji.” Hanzo mused. “On the topic of Genji, he wants to take yoga classes with me.” He brought up.”We do a lot of exercising together.”

“Explains why you’re so strong.” Jesse said. “Ya got a lotta muscle.”

“My family takes pride in strength.” Hanzo said. “Genji and I are no different.” He always found the training he received back home therapeutic. Working out at his campus’ gym was more so the same.

“I’d agree.” Jesse said. “The gym has prevented a lot of sugar weight I would have gotten from eating the stuff here.” He chuckled. “I’m assumin’ your campus has its own gym?”

Hanzo nodded. “Yes, it is convenient for both my brother and I.”

“I understand that.” Jesse said. “I wouldn’t mind takin’ ya as my guest to the one I go to sometimes. It’s not far from here and I’m allowed to bring one free guest.”

Jesse really offered to work out with him? Hanzo knew he could not turn down such an opportunity. He also knew he should make a mental reminder for himself to not stare at Jesse during whenever their session would be. If he stared at the older man’s sweat stained shirt and tanned muscles, he definitely would not know what to do if Jesse caught him. And… he has already imagined how Jesse would look like while exercising. 

“Of course, I would like that.” He answered. “We both have Tuesday off, do we not?”

“We do.” Jesse said. “I wouldn’t mind goin’ that day.”

“Tuesday before before noon?” Hanzo asked.

“Sure thing.” Jesse said. “I’m quite an early bird. Comes with workin’ here I suppose.”

Hanzo nodded. “I like to get up early as well.” He said, well it was one thing he and Jesse had in common. “Genji, however, is not.”

“I can see your brother not being a morning person. Seems like he enjoys parties.” Jesse laughed.

“He does.” Hanzo sighed. “He technically should not be drinking but he likes to come home with hangovers during the weekends.”

“I feel for him.” Jesse said. “I was quite a heavy drinker when I was younger, especially before Gabe and Jack picked me up.”

“I do not drink a lot… but I do like sake.” Hanzo mused. “My father started allowing me to have some once I reached 17 years old.”

“Sake? Kinda always thought it was too weak for me.” Jesse said. “I tend to like stronger drinks.”

“Genji feels the same way.” Hanzo said. “He likes to have beer with his sake.”

“A guy’s gotta get drunk somehow.” Jesse laughed. “Ever been to a bar for some of that sake you love so dearly?”

“I do not love it that much.” Hanzo retorted, rolling his eyes. Rolling his eyes… was he actually naturally talking to the man he pined for? “I have not been to a bar yet. It feels unsafe.”

“Unsafe?” Jesse asked. “Not to worry, I know a great place that I’ve never had issues at.”

“Are you asking me to have some drinks with you?” Hanzo asked. Was Jesse asking him out for some drinks?

“Can I make it more obvious, darlin’?” Jesse snickered. “Of course I am. Only if you’re okay with that. I won’t push ya past your boundaries, it’s not for everyone.”

“I am okay with it.” Hanzo said. “Tuesday night? We can get off some stress before work.”

Hanzo would not say it out loud but he would take any chance to become closer to Jesse. If spending more time with the barista would make him happier, Hanzo would have no issue with doing so.

“That’s the spirit, I like it!” Jesse said. “Speaking of great places, it totally slipped my mind earlier, but I know a place that makes amazing brunch.”

“You know a lot of places.” Hanzo said, a soft grin on his face.

“I’ve lived here for a while, even if I’m not from here.” Jesse said. “We can go after a hard workout. My treat.”

“I would like that very much.” Hanzo said. “But you do not have to pay for me.”

“Shucks, I insist.” Jesse said. “I bet someone else here would take the offer without saying anythin’.”

“If it is my only choice.” Hanzo said. 

“Good.” Jesse said. “I also know a great park for us to jog around.” He brought up. “But if I can remember, Lena has told me that she’s heard ya mumble about hating the heat.”

“Has she?” Hanzo asked. 

His coworkers have been talking about him already? Or maybe Jesse has asked about him. Has the barista been thinking about him? Hanzo would hope so, only for the sake of his heart. He wondered if they had talked about other things concerning him.

“Yup!” Jesse said. “Nothin’ bad though. We all like to know how we can make this place like a third home for ya.”

“I understand.” Hanzo said, feeling joy that Jesse had concerns for him. For once, he wanted Jesse to be out of the room so he could cheer in his internal victory.

“Sorry if it upsets ya, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again if you don’t like it.” Jesse said.

“Eh? No, do not worry, I am okay with that.” Hanzo quickly said.

“Thanks!” Jesse said. “I’ll be sure to ask ya directly next time if you have any concerns.” Jesse did ask about him, or at least it was implied.

“That sounds good to me.” Hanzo said. “It can get very hot during summers back home. I fondly remember lying down in our living room and fanning myself.”

“I think we’ve all been through that.” Jesse laughed. “Summers can get pretty intense… though I always appreciated the heat.”

Jesse and him went together like fire and ice! Hanzo hoped that he had not said that out loud. Hanzo himself had always preferred colder temperatures. 

“Sometimes my sweat would stick me to the floor during the summer.” Hanzo sighed, not too fondly remembering the times that happened.

Jesse laughed, clearly amused. “Summers always pass, so don’t sweat it.” He said with a cheeky grin on his face. 

It was nice to see Jesse genuinely smile, especially since it has been rare lately. It was even better that Hanzo was somewhat of the cause to the barista’s happiness. He was glad to have made Jesse feel better.

“We should take jogs at the park during the fall.” Hanzo said. “The leaves changing to oranges, yellows, browns, and reds are quite beautiful.”

“Indeed they are.” Jesse said. “Very gorgeous, especially the red ones. Well, I’m a lil’ biased since reds are my favorite.”

“Red is your favorite color?” Hanzo asked.

“Guilty.” Jesse answered. “But it may be obvious. Red ties weren’t part of the uniform ‘til Gabe promoted me to manager.”

That made Hanzo look down to his own red tie. He was wearing Jesse’s favorite color, only just a small part but he kept the fact in the back of his head. Knowing the barista’s favorite color was definitely a priority to be kept.

“It is good to learn more about you.” Hanzo admitted, his heart feeling heavy as he wondered if that was the right thing to say.

“Is it now?” Jesse asked. “Here I am wonderin’ if I can learn about you!” He laughed. “And I’ve only just told ya my favorite color.”

“Even your favorite color is an important fact about you.” Hanzo said. “It is part of the uniform because of you after all.”

“That’s what makes it important to ya?” Jesse asked. “It’s such a basic detail. Surely ya wanna know more about me.”

“Of course I want to know more about you than just your favorite color.” Hanzo said, wondering again if these words were too much.

“And I would like to know more about ya outside of the fact that you like the fall leaves.” Jesse said. “Even though I know more than just that.” 

Hanzo felt happy to know that Jesse remembered more details about Hanzo throughout their time working together. “I cannot be that interesting, can I?” He asked.

“Of course you’re interestin’.” Jesse said. “Ya really ain’t seein’ how?” He questioned. 

“Not really…” Hanzo mumbled, maybe it was because he could not figure out what he wanted to be.

Jesse looked down to his watch. “Our break is almost over so we should start gettin’ back to it.” He explained. “But I would love to continue this conversation again soon. I wanna prove to ya how interestin’ you really are!”

Hanzo nodded and finished up the sandwich he had ignored during their conversation as Jesse slurped up the rest of his latte, a happy grin on his face.

~

Once he got home, Hanzo locked the apartment door and began rushing towards his room. He ignored Genji’s complaint of no greeting and set his bag on the ground. He dropped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow he slept on. He smiled and began laughing excitedly to himself. He had held it in for the second half of his shift at work, but he was happy to have scored something alike to a date with Jesse, his year long crush. The student pulled away from his pillow and began to think to himself.

Hanzo now had to worry about planning what he should wear for their workout and what he should change into afterwards for brunch. He would also have to change into something new for their drinks at the bar. The rookie barista reminded himself to include red in all of the outfits he wore for that day. He did not have very bright reds in his closet but he can remember a couple burgundies lying around. Maybe it was close enough to the reds Jesse likes? He did mention liking autumn leaves.

Genji might also have some things that he would be able to borrow from. He immediately shuddered upon remember the bright red, short shorts that Genji once wore for a workout. Hanzo did not think he would have the confidence to wear such a thing but maybe Jesse would like the view. But what if he did not? What if Jesse was not into people who wore things like that? Come to think of it, Hanzo does not even know Jesse’s type. However, there was definitely another thing Genji can help him out with. Maybe he could have his makeup the way Genji does, especially during their drinks at night.

His musings were interrupted once Genji came in, the sound of his chewing coming closer to Hanzo’s ears. “You forgot to close the door.” The green-haired brat said as he made his way in.

“And you took it as an invitation to invade my privacy.” Hanzo said, the smile disappearing.

Genji rolled his eyes, popping a bubble with the chewing gum in his mouth as he walked over to Hanzo’s bed. “Now what I can do to bring that smile back up?” 

“You cannot.” Hanzo answered and began to sat up on his bed.

“Well, now I wanna know what made it there on the first place?” Genji asked.

Hanzo knew this would be his opportunity to ask for Genji’s help on his date, or day, with Jesse. “I am spending a day off with Jesse.”

Another bubble created by Genji’s chewing gum popped. “A date with your boss?” He asked. “Oh, that’s right!” He grinned widely. “You have a big crush on him!”

“Not so loudly.” Hanzo said, even though it was not as if anyone else can hear them. “I need your advice on clothes…” He added. “And… I want to do makeup like you.”

“Well, you asked the right person.” Genji said, smile still wide on his face. “I am already coming up with a few ideas. Tell me what you guys are doing.”

“We are going to the gym he frequents.” Hanzo began. “Then we are having brunch and drinks for the night.”

“What a simple date.” Genji said. “I like it though, it’s cute.”

“Cute? It is not as if it can be officially called a date.” Hanzo said even though he wished it could.

“It still sounds like a date though.” Genji smirked and chewed at the gum a bit more and walked over to Hanzo’s closet, seeing what his wardrobe at to offer.

“Oh and make sure every outfit has a bit of red to it.” Hanzo said. “Nothing too flashy or else mama and papa will not see you in the next FaceTime.”

Genji put a hand over his chest in mockhurt. “How morbid, Hanzo.” He said. “I know your tastes well enough that you would never wear something that I would. Trust me, brother.”

“Good.” Hanzo said and watched as Genji rummaged through.

“But… I do want you to keep an open mind to trying something new.” The younger Shimada said as he looked back towards Hanzo.

Hanzo wanted to groan out loud at the statement. Could Genji really be referring to those shorts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed it! I was debating on either releasing this next or making a new chapter that takes place before this one but in the end I chose to publish this. And thanks to my best friend and beta! Her ao3 is creativesavage! She's a great writer so if you guys want to check her out go for it! Any feedback is appreciated, I love y'all!


	4. Summer 2

“Morning, Jesse!” Lena called from her position at the register. “What are ya doing here? I thought you were off today.”

After seeing Hanzo text the address of his apartment complex, he figured he could pay a visit to the shop to check on his employees on the way. Hanzo lived fairly close to the shop and Jesse had left his house early enough to have to time. Though he knew Lena or Hana would lecture him about going to work on his day off, especially when he promised someone he would spend the day with him.

“Yeah.” Hana yawned from the espresso machines. “You should have gotten some extra sleep, I so wish I didn’t have to be here by eight in the morning. It feels like high school all over again.”

“Oi! Don’t be a slacker, I’ve been here since four!” Lena lectured.

“But you like getting up early.” Hana pouted. “At least I still had time to get my makeup together.” She said, mainly referring to the pink markings on her cheeks.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Hana.” Jesse said. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it.” The bunny loving girl said. “I’ll have the evening to myself!” She added. “Anyway Jesse, what are you doing here? Didn’t you say you were going somewhere with Hanzo?”

“Yeah.” Jesse said. “He lives around here so I figured I’d come tell y’all that the paychecks are comin’ in soon.”

“That’s great!” Lena cheered. “I could treat Emily out to a date soon then.”

Jesse new that Lena’s significant other had meant a lot to her. He was glad that Gabe had gotten the pay to come in time for Lena’s day off tomorrow. 

“I know a great place for a nice dinner.” Jesse said.

“Oh Jesse. You know all the places, don’t you?” Hana giggled. “I wish I could go out.” She mused. “But I think I’m good with staying in my parents’ home with my bunnies. Oh, and playing video games!”

“Hana, you’re gonna have to go out eventually.” Lena said. “You can’t be at home all the time.” She added and then looked to Jesse. “Speaking of people who can’t leave one place…”

“Me?” Jesse said and pointed to himself as Hana’s laughter grew louder.

“Yes you!” Lena said with a smirk and pointed to the front door. “Get out of here, you can’t be at work everyday. You have a day off.” She explained. “Now out before I make you stay for the nine o’clock rush!”

“But I haven’t even told ya the place I know of.” Jesse retorted. “It’s not like I usually have anythin’ better to do than being here.”

“Text me!” Lena said. “Now leave, I’m manager today. You got something to do.”

“Alright, fine.” Jesse said. “Don’t give Lucio a hard time today once he comes in here.”

“Just go!” The spikey-haired girl said, finger still gestured towards the door.

“Okay, okay.” Jesse said and began walking towards the door. “Take it easy on me, will ya?”

“See ya!” Hana waved to the older man as he walked out of the shop’s doors.

~

“Jesse, what do you think of these shorts?” Hanzo asked as he held up a pair of bright red shorts.

The barista examined them, quirking a brow. They looked really small, he would never expect them to be something Hanzo would want to wear. Those shorts were definitely a different step from the track pants his rookie decided to wear. 

“Don’t ya think they’re pretty small?” Jesse asked. “Go ahead if you really wanna but it looks like it could be a pair of panties.” He snorted.

Those shorts would look really uncomfortable to do a lot of moving in. At least that was how Jesse felt about them. He wondered if he were dreaming. A high strung college student decides to spend his day off with Jesse, his somewhat older boss, and asks him for fashion advice. He wondered what would make Hanzo agree to hang out with him at all. He seemed like a young man that would be able to attract a couple of friends his age to do activities with. Did Hanzo have friends outside of his bratty younger brother?

Hanzo nodded and shoved them into their shared locker. “I agree.”

“Ready, darlin’?” Jesse asked the younger man to which he nodded. “Mind if I lead the way?” 

Hanzo shook his head and began to follow Jesse. “Do you usually go here alone?”

“Yup.” Jesse answered as he walked towards a section of lifting machines, lined up evenly with each other. “I usually don’t handle mornings so I got time to go here.”

Just because he did not work mornings, it did not stop him from coming by occasionally during his time off. The shop was his livelihood and was his only chance to make his life better. At this point, he was sure he owed his life towards Gabe and his store.

Jesse walked to one of the machines and watched as Hanzo walked over to the one next to his. “Know how to use it?” He asked the younger man.

“Yes… there is something similar to this one at my university’s gym.” Hanzo answered as he observed it and began to adjust the pounds it could lift.

“Is there now?” The older man asked as he began to do some light arm stretches.

He observed Hanzo do the same and trailed his eyes towards the numbers Hanzo had set up. Hanzo sure was able to lift a lot and Jesse tried to remember if he had lift that much when he was the younger man’s age. What he found out that he had not lifted at all around the time and laughed upon remembering his reflection as a college aged boy.

The barista remembered himself as a scrawny young man who dropped out of school and wreaked havoc whenever he wanted to. It was what he had done for a living. He really was different from Hanzo. Jesse remembered himself as a young man with no drive, no ambition, weak, and deemed a waste of space. Oh, how much a few years difference could make. 

“What is so funny, Jesse?” His thoughts were interrupted by Hanzo’s soft yet rough voice.

“Hmm? Funny?” Jesse asked and looked back over to Hanzo’s weight setting. “I was just lookin’ at how much ya can lift. Reminded about how much I could do when I was as young as you.”

“How much?” Hanzo asked and paused his stretches. 

Jesse only snickered and shook his head. “None.” He said. “Dunno how much anyone could recognize me if they saw me from the past and me now.”

He tried to get the image of the picture he had sitting on his desk in the coffee shop’s office. It was a picture of his younger self during the opening of the shop. He had already cleaned up somewhat by then. The barista wondered if Hanzo ever saw it when he was in the office but he doubted it anyway. Why would someone like Hanzo be interested in his personal belongings for anyway? Maybe for a prank but he never took the younger man for a prankster.

“None?” Hanzo questioned and Jesse felt amused as the younger man’s eyes glanced towards his arms and the rest of the body. 

“That’s right.” Jesse said. “Did nothin’ but troublemaking.” 

It was only luck that gave him a chance at being better. Jesse was just like the crowd he used to hang out with: nothing but trouble. He remembered Gabe sternly telling him how many kids just like him and his friends he had arrested before. Sometimes those kids did not end up so well.

Of course, Jesse being the way he was back then spat in the backseat and told Gabe verbatim that he did not give a fuck. Maybe he did just give some fucks after all since he decided to listen to the former cop talk about his dream of leaving the police and starting his own coffee shop. Gabe talked about how he may seem to enjoy it, he did not like the violence and the often grim situations he had been a part of. Anything could happen in a big city.

“I cannot imagine such a thing.” Hanzo said. “It must be a while ago, yes?”

Jesse nodded and grabbed onto the handles of the lifting machine. “I don’t think I can imagine it myself… or maybe I can.” He mused. 

He laughed again as he remembered the disgust he expressed as Gabe described the conditions of dead bodies he had found. Though, by then he was numb to what could happen to others. He just wanted some excuse to tell Gabe to shut his mouth.

Gabe offered to just let him go on the condition that he would never catch him again. He felt it was stupid that Jesse could do serious time for robbery just because he was affiliated with some local gangs. The former cop had scribbled his phone number and an email address on a piece of paper and said to contact him if Jesse needed any help.

Gabe said he had arrested many youths like Jesse back then. He wondered what had made Gabe want to let him go instead and decided to keep the scrap of paper. Jesse remembered the slip of paper being a receipt from a gas station, marked with the rice of a cheap cup of coffee. It took him about a few weeks but he knew that not just everyone could receive an offer like that from a cop. He knew if someone else like him had been given the offer, they would have just gone back to their ways and for once, Jesse wanted to be different from them.

On the topic of his former friends, he wondered how they are now. They were probably dead or in prison. Maybe some of them cleaned up like he did and are living proper lives now. He looked back to Hanzo who had been facing him for a second but looked away. While it may not seem like it, he was sure someone like Hanzo had a couple friends. He was also sure that Hanzo had better friends than Jesse had at his age.

Friends with drive and actually wanted to do good in this world or for themselves. Not ones that just caused trouble because nothing in the world mattered to them. Hanzo has a lot of things that matter to him. He has to look over his brother, perform well in his classes, and he sure took his job seriously. The younger man would attract the attentions of people like him, just like how low-lives attracted his once rebellious spirit.

“Hey, Han.” Jesse began. “Do ya have any friends outside of work?”

“Friends?” Hanzo said. “Hm…” He hummed. “Kind of.”

“Kinda?” Jesse asked. “What do you mean?”

“I sometimes join study groups with people I share classes with.” Hanzo said. “I made a particularly close friend who I shared most of my general education classes with but her major is different from mine so I do not see her often anymore.” He explained.

“Still talk to her sometimes at least?” Jesse raised a brow. 

“Yes…” Hanzo said. “I have spoken to her again last week. I was thinking about inviting her to the store for some coffee.”

“Really now? I ain’t gonna object to such a thing. Bring her in!” Jesse said with a laugh. 

A her, he wondered if Hanzo was romantically interested in said woman. The younger man did say they were close before. He wondered if Hanzo had garnered any secret admirers who were too afraid to approach him. While he had a natural scowl, there was no doubt that Hanzo took care of his appearance and had it pay off. The younger man was definitely attractive.

“Of course.” Hanzo said. “Maybe when it is slow again…” He added. “I will text her whenever I can.”

“Ya know what kinda coffee she likes?” Jesse asked. “What tastes she looks for? Does she want sugar or milk? Cream maybe?”

Jesse watched as the younger man went lost with wonder, trying to figure out what his special friend would like. Maybe she had a particular order? It looked like Hanzo has had coffee with her before.

“Nearly black coffee, splash of nonfat, no sugar.” Hanzo said. “She appreciates the bitterness and likes to keep a perfect figure.”

“Huh, not so bad.” Jesse said and that was the truth to it. While specific, he has remembered having to make more detailed orders at the shop. “You invite her now and I’ll make sure I get her the best cup of coffee she’s ever had.”

“Actually Jesse… can I make it?” Hanzo asked. “I have confidence that I can make a cup of coffee as equal to yours.” He said

Maybe Hanzo was romantically interested in his friend. “Well of course ya can! Could have said so earlier.” He laughed, it was… cute really.

Young love is an interesting topic for Jesse. He wondered how his first love is doing. Maybe dead in a ditch somewhere like he had hoped for in his youth. He was less bitter now, unlike his favorite coffee. He could only hope his first lover found peace and is living better than they did back then together after running away that night. Maybe he found a better lover than Jesse and they were able to start a family like how Jesse was supposed to have done by now.

“Thank you.” Hanzo said.

~

“Jesse… do you think this is alike to a date?” Hanzo asked as he picked at the scrambled eggs on his plate.

The older man felt shock run through his body and he could picture himself comically spitting out his drink if it did not have any consequences. “A date?”

“Yes, a date.” Hanzo said and forked a small piece of the eggs into his mouth.

Jesse laughed, as if Hanzo would accept going on a date with a guy like him. “Of course not, darlin’. We’re just work friends spending a day together, right?” He asked.

He wondered why Hanzo would bring such a thing up. Never in a million years would someone like him be the type of someone like Hanzo. Though Hanzo looked a bit hurt upon hearing the statement and he knew he might have said something wrong. Did it sound like he said he would never go on a date with Hanzo? Maybe the younger man interpreted the statement as not even someone as low as Jesse would date him. 

“Well I mean… I would go on a date with ya.” Jesse said. “But I think you could do better than me.”

Jesse meant it, he would not mind going out with someone like Hanzo. A high achieving, handsome young man. What would he be doing going on a date with someone like Jesse though? A food service manager reaching middle age whose only meaning in life is marketing the perfect cup of coffee. Said manager had not even started a family despite reaching the age where most are doing so. He has always jokingly thought about pulling a Gabe and setting the bar for middle aged higher the older he gets.

“No, I cannot.” Hanzo retorted.

“What do ya mean, Hanzo?” Jesse asked. “Come on, ol’ me and you goin’ on a date together?”

“What is the problem with that?” Hanzo questioned. Was he really not understanding what the situation was? Maybe he really is a prankster trying to fool around with an older man’s feelings.

“Don’t ya think I’m too stale?” Jesse said.

Despite not having his entire life together, Jesse felt as if he were already old and settled because he wasted his youth without dreams and aspirations. Back then, he felt as if those things were not worth his time. While it was not the best of dreams, he figured coffee would be his dream. 

“What do you mean by stale?” Hanzo said.

“Come on, I know you’re really clever.” Jesse laughed. “I’m just an older man going through a midlife crisis soon who’s only importance in life is makin’ coffee. I know my place in this world.”

After all, coffee was a token of his old life and a token of his new. He went from the cheap gas station coffee that his old friends would get him during their adventures to the more high end cup Gabe had bought him when he finally made a call. Now here he is, drinking high quality and fresh coffee everyday.

“That is not what you amount to.” Hanzo said and Jesse could have sworn the younger man was just a little bit louder this time.

“Is it not?” Jesse asked. “Hanzo, I’m only tryin’ to say that you could go on a date and be with someone around your age with just as much energy and drive.”

“I do not care about that.” Hanzo said. “That is not the kind of person I want to be with.”

Does Hanzo really know what he is saying right now or is he really joking around? Jesse was not sure what he was hoping for.

“Even if it isn’t, I’m not really sure what ya see in me as if you’re interested.” Jesse said. “We’ve barely gotten to know each other.”

“But we both said we wanted to get to know each other, is that right?” Hanzo asked and Jesse for once cursed the younger’s high intellect.

“That’s right, Hanzo, but…” Jesse trailed off.

“But what?” Hanzo asked. 

“Do ya really want this to be a date?” Jesse asked. 

“Yes.” Hanzo said. “I thought you were clever too.”

Jesse sighed in defeat, accepting that Hanzo is not joking about any of this. He knew how stubborn Hanzo could be. “It can be a date if ya really want it to be.”

The younger man’s brows furrowed in concern. “But I want you to want this too.” 

“Of course I would want to go on a date with ya, Hanzo.” Jesse said. “I just think you’re outta my league.” He said as Hanzo’s lips curled up into a wide grin that Jesse himself was not sure if he’s seen before.

Hanzo began to laugh. “You think I am out of your league?” He asked. “I do not think so.”

Jesse wondered what made Hanzo believe they would be a perfect match with each other. Were his feelings towards the friend he mentioned earlier just platonic? He also wondered if it was a mistake to accept their day together as a date. Jesse liked Hanzo and admittedly really admired him, but he still was not sure if he was good enough for the young man at all.

“Why would you think I’d be a good one for ya?” Jesse asked. “I feel like you could get just about anyone else to go with you as long as you approach ‘em on the topic.”

“Because I really like you.” Hanzo admitted and Jesse’s concerns about the younger man playing with his feelings came up again.

“Didn’t we agree that we don’t know each other well yet?” Jesse asked.

“But I like what I do know.” Hanzo said. “I like you very much and I would very much like today to be a date.”

Jesse could only silently pray that this would not be a prank and nodded. “Well, ya got yourself a date now.”

He wondered if this was a dream as he watched the younger man grin again in his personal victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had longer shifts at work and end up a bit too tired to work on this lol. Also... at anyone wanting to do latte art or just be a barista in general, be careful with that milk steamer. I burnt my hand on it and gosh, it hurts more than spilling the coffee on your hand. Any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!


	5. Summer 3

“Ah, a perfect cup of coffee.” Satya said as she took a sip from the gilded rim of the cup. 

Her dark eyes scanned the liquid inside the cup carefully as she pulled it away from her lips. She decided to keep her words when she was sure that all of the sugars put inside it were dissolved in the dark yet translucent beverage.

“I made sure that it is exactly what you asked me to do.” Hanzo said as he watched his friend sip it in delight. 

Satya had ordered a cup brewed black coffee with two sugar cubes, the form of sugar Jesse preferred to use for his shop. Hanzo remembered the manager telling him that it was because the cubes looked cuter and would be more convenient as they can just be dropped into the drink. Packets were too boring and a regular jar of sugar would have gotten messy.

The dark skinned woman had asked for the sugars to be completely dissolved, no traces of sugar in the cup. Hanzo did not disappoint her as usual. He remembered Satya telling him that he was one of the few people who could make things as they should be.

When she walked in, Satya greeted Jesse and Hana just fine. While Jesse and Hana did not see it, Hanzo managed to catch the hard glares she exchanged with Lucio. Perhaps they had known each other before and were not on good terms. He had not remembered her mentioning a Lucio when they used to study with each other. 

The thought of the two being exes only made Hanzo chuckle quietly. It was impossible, Satya told Hanzo that she likes women. Even if Satya had an interest in men, Lucio would likely not be her type, as charming as he is. Ex-friends maybe?

“I do not like to come here because the two first times I went, my coffee was not the way I wanted it to be.” Satya said. “And I have seen the chef here, I do not trust that man.”

Hanzo laughed and dug onto his plate of chocolate cake. Of course Satya would be mad over a few specks of sugar being left in her coffee. It was also the reason why he had not been to the shop during his first two years of college. He had been busy getting his life in America to a liveable state and Satya had discouraged him from even giving it chance. 

As dear as he held his friend, he wished he had not taken that single piece of advice from her. Otherwise, he probably would have not had such of a low chance of being Jesse’s significant other. He and Jesse really have not gotten to know each other as well yet as Hanzo was still very quiet during his shifts. 

They had not spoken about their date since that day and ended up skipping the drinks. Hanzo could not help but wonder if he was being too forward. Genji had told him to be more assertive and he was sure at this point that was not what his younger brother meant. He poured out his heart and Jesse called off the day after they had eaten together. When he introduced Satya to Jesse, the manager did not seem to act any different. Jesse happily greeted the young woman and thanked Hanzo for inviting her to his store.

Maybe Satya would have advice for him on how to deal with his feelings for Jesse. He was sure she has had more romantic encounters during the time they had barely spoken to each other.

“Satya…” Hanzo began. “Have you been seeing anyone lately?”

Satya snickered. “That is what you want to start our conversation with?” She asked. “I am happy to know that you have not changed. I think you should go first.”

The two definitely had enjoyed gossiping a lot during their study sessions. Hanzo knew this would not be an unfamiliar topic for Satya to discuss with him so he nodded.

“Very well.” Hanzo said. “I have been eyeing someone.”

“Describe him.” Satya said. “Go on.”

Hanzo furrowed his brows and trailed his eyes over to Jesse, hoping that the manager was not listening to the conversation. Satya followed Hanzo’s eyes and her dark eyes immediately widened, knowing who exactly Hanzo was gesturing too.

“Hanzo.” Satya began. “Knowing your family, I do not think you need to be a gold digger.”

“That is not why I like him.” Hanzo retorted immediately at the idea, his face growing flushed as his cheeks heated.

“Why you be interested in him?” Satya asked and looked over to Jesse. She looked back towards Hanzo. “Too much body hair… he should shave better.” 

“Satya, do not judge him like that.” Hanzo said, even if it was true, he could not help but find himself attracted to Jesse’s looks and the hair and scruff he carried.

“Are you sure coffee grinds does not fall from his body when he moves?” Satya rambled. “He is the only one here with a loosened shirt and tie.”

“Satya.” Hanzo said, giving his friend a look to let her know that he was serious.

“You… you really like him?” Satya asked to which Hanzo nodded. “I… I do not know what to say.” She admitted. “Tell me why.”

Hanzo could feel his blood boil from his embarrassment and any nervousness from talking about his crush with another person. Though, he was sure if he did say why, Satya would definitely stop tearing the poor barista apart.

“He is very positive.” Hanzo began. “Always smiling and being friendly to anyone who comes into the store.” He said. “It makes me happier too and being around someone like that has made life here bearable.”

“Oh…?” Satya murmured curiously.

“His smile is very bright, you have seen it.” Hanzo said to which Satya nodded. “He likes to cheer people up. He is someone I feel everyone needs in their life.”

“Do you really idolize some coffee shop manager?” Satya sighed. “But if he makes you happy, I will not intervene.” She said and looked back at Jesse again curiously before facing her friend again “At least he has a build.”

Hanzo could not help but roll his eyes, knowing that Satya is very selective of her partners. “That is not the only thing that should matter.”

“Have you made any attempts to propose your infatuation?” Satya asked.

Hanzo paused, not sure how he was going to explain his questionable date with Jesse or if he should in the first place. “It is a long story.” Hanzo said.

“So you have done something about it!” Satya said.

“Yes.” Hanzo nodded. “It did not go well though.”

“It did not? Then why are you still pining over that man?” Satya asked. “You can find someone much more cleaner.”

“It was not that bad.” Hanzo said, a bit too defensively on his part. “I just feel like I have made things more awkward between him and I.”

“It sounds like it was that bad to me.” Satya said, knowing how prideful Hanzo could get. “Have you not talked to him about it? The two of you are still going to be working in the same place.”

“No I have not.” Hanzo said, not sure if he should admit that he originally did not talk to Jesse or any of his co-workers a lot so far.

In his internal defense, he has not been at the shop long enough to open up to anyone yet. Even if they all have been warm and welcoming as can be.

“Talk to him about it. Do not be foolish.” Satya scolded. “How else are you going to fix your problem?” She asked.

Hanzo scoffed. “Why are we going into so much depth about my interest when you have not even mentioned yours yet.”

“I am just worried about you…” Satya said. “I did not expect you to fall in love with a man like that.”

“What do you mean? You do not even know him.” Hanzo said.

“I can tell enough from looking at him.” Satya said. “He is a little bit unkempt and has a boring occupation and older than you. Are you sure you have a future with someone like that?”

Hanzo mused, wondering what kind of future he would have with Jesse. He was not sure what was going to happen but he knew he would have been perfectly happy to be with Jesse.

“A happy future.” He said.

“That is it?” Satya asked.

“Yes, I will be satisfied with it.” Hanzo said. “I will not settle for more, I do not need it.”

Satya sighed. “Fine…” She said. “But at least talk about your messy date. You are not going to get anywhere with him if you do not.”

Hanzo nodded. “So, who is the woman you have been seeing lately?” Even if Satya did not specific, he could tell that there was someone.

Jesse had spaced out briefly as the lines disappeared. He wiped down the counters and made sure any area where food would be touch was clean. However, it did not take long for him to notice Hanzo and Satya look at him and quickly look away once they notice that his attention had been caught. 

They must have been talking to him, he was sure of it. Jesse sighed, feeling that Hanzo must have been gossiping about him to his friend after what he had done on their supposed date. The barista had to admit to himself that he was nervous. It had been a while since he had been on a date, let alone with someone who he did not deserve to even have a chance with.  
All he could do was hope that Hanzo had not thought ill of him. He thought about trying to listen in on their conversation but he figured he could trust Hanzo to not say bad things about him. 

When Satya had walked in with Hanzo, he had wondered why they were not dating. The woman looked exactly like someone who would be Hanzo’s type. Beautiful with long and silky black hair. Based on the way she dressed with the many jewelry pieces adorned on her hands, she was most likely successful and ambitious as Hanzo was. 

He probably would have found out if he tried to peek into their conversation. But, he could not bring himself to break Hanzo’s trust like that. Even if he were the most curious cat in the world. He made sure the counter was spotless and free of any coffee stains and set the towel in its disposal bin.

“I would have never expected Hanzo to be friends with her.” Lucio said, a bit angrily compared to his usual cheerful and friendly demeanor.

“Why not?” Jesse asked, pretending not to have noticed the obvious grudge the two. “They seem to be like minded people. Thought ya liked Hanzo.”

“I have no problems with Hanzo but Satya is an entirely different story.” Lucio said.

“Really now?” Jesse asked, raising a brow. “Got some bad history together?”

“Guess you could say that.” Lucio answered. “Something I would rather talk about some other day.”

“Got it.” Jesse said and glanced back at Hanzo and Satya before back at Lucio. “Ya know Satya well at all?”

“Well enough.” Lucio scoffed and a look of disgust came back on his face.

“So why haven’t those two gotten together yet?” Jesse asked and watched has Lucio’s eyes widened before crinkling as he fell into a fit of laughter.

Lucio shook his head, a wide grin on his face as he was lost into his amusement. “Jesse, you really don’t know?” He asked. “Man, your gaydar is totally non-existent. That’s hilarious, I should tell the others about this. Hana would lose it!”

The manager could only look at his employee questionably before realizing what he was missing the whole time. “Come on, she doesn’t make it that obvious!” 

Lucio rolled his eyes. “I’ll go help Brigitte out with anything she needs in the kitchen, call if you need help.” He said and walked towards the kitchen door.

Well he had figured out that Hanzo had an interest in men, a weird taste in men. By weird, that would mean whatever Jesse himself had fit into. However, he has remembered listening in on a conversation between him and Hana. The bunny loving girl really loved to pry into the love lives of her co-workers and Hanzo was not safe from that. Hanzo had mentioned to her that he had been with a few girls but it did not often last long.

That same conversation might be why Jesse developed so much guilt from listening to any conversations Hanzo were to be a part of. He remembered the conversation so vividly because of that guilt. He remembered the high pitched voice of Hana asking Hanzo if he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend waiting for him. It was followed by a flustered Hanzo trying to keep his usual cold demeanor and Hana rambling about how she would not be surprised if he had someone. Next came Hana’s disappointment when Hanzo said no and more questions about any past love interests.

The conversation came to an end when Hana asked the young man if he had an eye on anyone to which Hanzo sternly said no. Hana only giggled, knowing that it was not the truth. After spending a day with said young man, Jesse knew that it was not the truth as well. 

Even though it was likely that Hana did not know he was listening in, it felt like she did know. A few weeks ago, Hana had approached him when the store was slow and told him that she bet Hanzo had his eye out for someone. She joked about how it was why he liked to make mostly heart lattes. Jesse now realized that the signs of Hanzo falling for him for whatever crazy reason was really obvious.

The heart lattes were the first thing he had taught the young man how to do for the job. While it would not be the only thing, firsts always hold a lot of value. Not to mention, hearts are a universal symbol of love.

Jesse sighed to himself, immediately feeling like an asshole again. He wondered how much he must have let Hanzo down. Hanzo was Jesse’s standard of the perfect person and by now he was sure he had messed things up. As forbidden as Hanzo seemed, the young man has feelings and clearly strong ones for Jesse, only for said barista to take it so lightly. He could only hope that Hanzo would forgive him and not think ill of him.

Hanzo watched as Satya sipped the last of her coffee and gently set the cup down. “Can I get you another cup or anything else?” He asked.

Satya shook her head. “No, I cannot have too much coffee.” She said. “It was very nice to speak with you again though and I sincerely hope we can do something like this again.”

“Of course.” Hanzo said. “Are you leaving?” He asked. “Let me know whenever you have time again.”

“Yes, things must end before it becomes stale, it is what makes it enjoyable.” Satya said and stood up, sliding the straps of her designer bag onto her shoulders. “I will text you whenever I am able to meet with you again.”

Hanzo nodded. “That is fine.” He said. “I am glad that you liked your coffee and your time here, I will be sure to memorize how you like your coffee.”

“I have no doubts that you will quickly remember.” Satya said and pulled out a couple dollars from her purse, handing it over to Hanzo. “A tip for making sure it was at its best.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo said and softly grinned at her as he slid the money into the pocket of his apron. “Are you sure I can take this?”

“Yes.” Satya said. “You have made this place much more tolerable to go to for me.” She explained as she started to walk towards the door.

Even though he did not understand why Satya did not enjoy her time before, he nodded. “Of course.” He said. “It is my job to provide excellent service.”

“Goodbye for today, Hanzo.” She added and waved as she stepped out.

Hanzo waved back and picked up her empty cup, stained with a slight translucent brown at the bottom from some leftover coffee. He picked up the tiny silver spoon and the plate that came with it as well and started walked over towards the counter. He noticed Jesse who had managed to find more things to clean at his coffee counter.

He wondered if he should find a way to bring up what happened to their supposed date. If only it did not make him nervous. It had been bad enough to keep his feelings away and reveal them only to feel as if he might have pressured the older man into trying to return them. Maybe a simple apology would make things alright and relieve Hanzo of any nervousness he had over the situation.

“She liked the coffee.” Hanzo told the barista as he set the cup and its accessories into the bus tub. Maybe Satya would make a decent conversation starter.

“That’s great, Hanzo!” Jesse said with a wide grin.

“I am sure that she will be here again another day.” Hanzo said.

“Be sure to lemme know when.” Jesse said. “As much as I’m happy ‘bout it, I don’t think Lucio would.” He laughed quietly.

“I do not think so either.” Hanzo said, his lips curling into a slight smile in response.

“Sorry ya had to do some work on a day you were supposed to be free.” Jesse apologized. “I could give ya another day off. I don’t mind having more hours.”

Hanzo shook his head. “That is not necessary, Jesse.” He said. “I only made a cup of coffee.” 

“Ya sure?” Jesse asked. “Hana and Lena tell me all the time that as much as they love workin’ here, a day off is a day off.” He laughed.

Hanzo nodded. “Yes, I am sure.” He said. Besides, Jesse overworked himself anyway.

“If ya ever need any time off, lemme know.” Jesse said. “Can be a hard job sometimes. I was sure Lucio wanted to cry after his first morning rush.”

“It is nothing I cannot handle.” That was true, Hanzo had worked for worst places before. He remembered that Lucio had mentioned this being his first non-freelance job.

“Still, I’m here to talk about scheduling whenever you need.” Jesse said. “Even if your needs make it more complicated, it is my job to help.”

While it was not about scheduling, Hanzo knew that he really had to speak to Jesse. It was only a matter of time that he would have to approach Jesse.

“Can we talk?” Hanzo asked. “Not about scheduling though…”

“Yeah, sure, what is it?” Jesse asked. “Need to take it to the office?”

Hanzo nodded. “Please.”

Jesse looked over to the kitchen door. “Lucio, take counter for a bit, will ya?” He called out and began to lead Hanzo towards the office.

Hanzo followed him inside. “I wanted to talk to you about our date.”

“Oh, that date huh?” Jesse said and Hanzo could feel his stomach sink as he watched the barista’s expression change.

“Yes.” Hanzo answered. “I wanted to apologize to you if I had pressured you into accepting it as a date.” He said. “I should have stopped persisting the second you refused.”

Hanzo could only quirk a brow as Jesse’s eyes widened. “Oh no, I’m sorry, Hanzo.” The older man said. “I really should have considered your feelings and all more.” He said. “I just didn’t think someone like you would wanna be with me like that.”

“Did you really?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah.” Jesse laughed. “If anythin’ I thought you were playin’ with my old heart.”

“I would never!” Hanzo huffed. How could Jesse think that those were his intentions?

“If that’s the case, maybe we should try this again.” Jesse said. 

“Can we?” Hanzo asked. “Would you want to?”

“Of course, darlin’.” Jesse answered. “Maybe we should have planned out our first date much better.”

“I can second that.” Hanzo said, feeling his lips curl up into a grin again.

“Great!” Jesse said. “I’ll let ya go on home now. Time off is precious after all.” Jesse said.

“Of course.” Hanzo agreed.

“I will text you once I get the time.” Jesse said. “Trust me, I won’t be flaking out on ya again.”

Hanzo nodded. “Jesse….”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” Hanzo said as he stepped closer towards the older man with open arms. “May I?” 

“Of course!” Jesse said. “We don’t even have to be a couple for a hug.” He added and brought his arms out as Hanzo wrapped his own around him.

The hug came out at first rather awkward, Hanzo being inexperienced with the affectionate act. However, with a small nudge from Jesse, they managed to embrace just fine before letting go. While the tension did not last long, Hanzo was glad to have had it settled before it had gotten any worse. He had to thank Satya for making him consider talking to Jesse about it in the first place. Knowing himself, Hanzo would have just brushed it off and pined over Jesse until he could not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between updates. I hope you guys will keep reading. As always, feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity, Hanzo is finishing up his third year of college and Jesse is about 32 in this AU. Shoutout to my best friend for beta-ing this for me, you know who you are. Any feedback is appreciated, thank you so much!


End file.
